


Epicentrum (może to ja, może to ty)

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, przyjaźń, witrażowe. mozaikowe. potrzaskane. wicie o co chodzi, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Baze w paru (symetrycznych, poniekąd) migawkach.





	Epicentrum (może to ja, może to ty)

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach mirrielowej wymiany SW. Dla snylilith, do życzenia: Chirrut i Baze - co się z nimi działo po upadku Jedi, jak zostali parą (ale jeśli ktoś ma coś przeciwko, to można po prostu pisać o przyjaźni, generalnie nie o seks mi tu chodzi). Nawet chciałam tam wrzucić romans, ale jakoś mi kompletnie nie szło (ja najwyraźniej albo gen, albo od razu porno), więc jest przyjaźń, a właściwie raczej studium postaci Baze'a.
> 
> Trzymałam się kanonu filmowego.

-3.  
  
     Przeciętny mieszkaniec galaktyki, jeśli już wiedział, że Jedha istnieje, sądził, że strażnicy Whillów to jakiś rodzaj Jedi. Co, jak zwykle tak zwane „powszechne pojęcie”, było absolutną, kompletną, totalną bzdurą. Stara religia Jedhy uważała w zasadzie, że Jedi niecnie wykorzystują Moc, zamiast jej ulegać. Większość zakonników i sług świątynnych nie miała żadnej specjalnej wrażliwości na Moc – uważano raczej, że Moc przepływa między ludźmi oraz w nich samych, że w każdym w pewnej chwili może objawić się odłamek jej daru. Tak prorocy, jak niezwykle szczęśliwi szulerzy, byli przez nią dotknięci, ale każdemu parę razy w życiu trafiały się chwile błogosławieństwa. Wygrana na loterii. Uniknięcie wypadku. Spotkanie miłości życia na przyjęciu, które początkowo zamierzali ominąć.  
     Z tego punktu widzenia wolą Mocy było więc, że Baze trafił do klasztoru w zespole świątynnym Jedhy jeszcze jako dzieciak. Jego rodzicom się nie przelewało i kiedy przyszedł jeden z kolejnych kryzysów doszli do wniosku, że lepiej mu będzie w klasztorze. Pracy może sporo, reguły może żelazne, ale przynajmniej wikt i dach nad głową zapewniony.  
     Wolą Mocy zapewne było też, że lata spędzone w klasztorze nie zmieniły chłopakowi zdania na temat metafizyki, Whillów i samych strażników. A Baze całej tej religijnej otoczki, eufemistycznie rzecz ujmując, nie kochał, chociaż bardzo cenił doświadczenie bojowe, które zapewniały mu praktyczne, tradycyjne ćwiczenia. Całe jego doświadczenie chłopaka z ubogiej dzielnicy podpowiadało mu, że pokora i bierne podporządkowanie Mocy to nawiedzone głupoty, a o swoje lepiej jest walczyć aktywnie, a najlepiej – pięścią, zębami i celnymi kopniakami.  
     Wolą cholernej – o, jakże satysfakcjonujący przymiotnik! – Mocy musiało być także, że Baze, podrósłszy, zawinął parę pamiątek, podkradł nieco jedzenia ze spiżarni oraz parę przydatnych elektronicznych wichajstrów, spuścił się nocą ze świątynnego muru na jeszcze ciepły piasek i puścił biegiem w stronę miasta.  
       
     -2.  
       
     Zatrudnił się na pierwszym lepszym frachtowcu jako przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj. Byle dalej od Jedhy i mnichów. Na pewno by go rozpoznali. Na pewno byliby pełni łagodnego wybaczenia, na pewno próbowaliby go skłonić do powrotu, ale usłyszawszy „nie”, tylko pobłogosławili, odmieniając „Moc” przez wszystkie przypadki.  
     Okropieństwo.  
     Załoga frachtowca całkiem szybko doceniła jego determinację, ciężką pracę i pewne... nietypowe zdolności fizyczne. Zwłaszcza zdolność do błyskawicznego spacyfikowania bójki nawet między najtwardszymi członkami załogi.  
     Szybko awansował na ochroniarza. Potem na konwojenta. Potem jego talent dostrzegły istoty półświatka. Baze piął się w górę – i to w hierarchii, która na pewno wzbudziłaby u mnichów poważne obiekcje. Czy też raczej, jak powtarzał sobie Baze, nadal niekiedy upojony tymi wszystkimi soczystymi wyrażeniami, byliby wkurwieni w chuj. I pierdolić to.  
     A potem, kiedy Baze był już na najlepszej, nadświetlnej drodze do zostania zawodowym cynglem, kilerem pierwszej klasy, może nawet bossem jakiejś pomniejszej grupy przestępczej albo i dobrym znajomym Boby Fetta, gruchnęła wieść, że to nowe Imperium praktycznie skasowało Świątynię Kyber w Jedhie.  
       
     -1.  
       
     W pierwszym odruchu Baze niemal wyszedł – przez rozkletotane, metalowe drzwi podrzędnej meliny, nie okno tym razem – i puścił się pędem na lotnisko, szukać kogoś zdesperowanego na tyle, by za kilka garści kredytów polecieć z nim na Jedhę.  
     Teraz miał jednak dobrą dekadę doświadczenia na karku więcej. Bandyci, mafiozi, przemytnicy czy nawet co bogatsi kupcy zdecydowanie nie byli tak wyrozumiali jak mnisi. Ucieczka bez słowa skończyłaby się nałożeniem nagrody za jego głowę. Nikomu by nie pomógł, na czymkolwiek by ta pomoc miała polegać, samemu uciekając przed łowcami. Ściągnąłby tylko jeszcze większe kłopoty na swoją rodzinną planetę.  
     Wobec czego najpierw dokończył zlecenie, pospłacał długi, oddał przysługi tym, którym coś wisiał w mniej finansowym sensie. Na szczęście nie był jeszcze na tym etapie kariery, na którym stajesz się zbyt ważny, by pozwolić ci odejść. Zresztą, kiedy rozpuścił wieści, że wraca na Jedhę pomóc mnichom, cały półświatek sektora zgodnie uznał, że Baze oszalał – cóż, różne dziwaczne przypadki nagłych nawróceń i wolt już się w tej branży zdarzały – więc nie trzeba sobie nim więcej zawracać głowy.  
     To było rozsądne działanie. Rozsądne w chuj pierdolony, powtarzał sobie, sycąc usta i uszy słowami, które, wiedział, teraz znowu będzie musiał odstawić. Przynajmniej czasowo. To było rozsądne, ale oznaczało, że nim wreszcie wrócił na Jedhę, od likwidacji zakonu i zamiany kompleksu świątyń w świecki zabytek dla turystów minęły miesiące. Mnisi zdążyli się rozejść, ślady za nimi – zatrzeć.  
     Oczywiście Baze, skoro już spalił za sobą (znowu, znowu) mosty, nie zamierzał poddawać się tak łatwo. Nie, żeby wiedział, co właściwie zamierzał, kiedy rzucił wszystko, by wrócić na Jedhę. Pomóc strażnikom? Cóż, szybko się okazało, że większość z nich całkiem nieźle dała sobie radę – część wróciła do swoich rodzin, część dołączyła do różnych grup oporu, inni przekwalifikowali się na świeckich opiekunów świątyni i przewodników turystycznych, kolejni zasilili szeregi laickiego wolontariatu. Wielu dawniej niezdecydowanych, religijnie chłodnych, potraktowało kasację jako okazję, by – jak dawniej Baze – zmienić swoje życie. Czerpali z niego teraz garściami, czy to w półświatku, czy to po prostu wynajmując się do ochrony, czy też przegrywając wyżebrane pieniądze w kasynach.  
     Baze zdawał sobie sprawę, że ze wszystkich istot, on najmniej powinien potępiać. Ale jednak, ale jednak.... Zdarzało mu się przyłapać siebie na prychaniu pod nosem na tych, co to nie mieli odwagi, jak on, uciec samemu i potrzebowali dopiero niszczącej siły Imperatora. Tchórze. Nie chciało się uciec samemu, to należy już dochować wierności do końca.  
     Od jego własnych myśli cuchnęło mu hipokryzją, więc klął, siebie i Jedhę, która najwyraźniej zmieniała go w starą rozmarudzoną dewotkę.  
       
     0.  
       
     — Przeklęte, zapiaszczone miasto... Jeszcze kolejkę, poproszę!... Na czym to ja...  
     — Na „przeklęte, zapiaszczone miasto”. To miło, że wróciłeś, bracie.  
     Baze musiał się odwrócić, żeby rozpoznać mówiącego – w barze było głośno, a też nigdy nie miał aż tak wybitnej pamięci do głosów. Wystarczył mu za to jeden rzut oka by wykrzyknąć:  
     — Chirrut! Zmieniam zdanie, dwie kolejki.  
     — Ale dla mnie coś zgodnego z regułą, poproszę.  
     Za jego świątynnych czasów nie byli może najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak trudno nie zapamiętać ludzi, z którymi przez kilka lat spędzało się niemal każdą minutę życia. I co prawda w zespole świątynnym żyło sporo inwalidów – rodzice nie chcieli albo nie mogli się nimi zajmować – lecz niewielu z nich choćby próbowało ścieżki strażnika, poprzestając na życiu sług albo zwykłych mnichów. A Chirrut nie tylko próbował, ale także, sądząc ze stroju, medalionu oraz broni, strażnikiem został.  
     — Jak rozumiem, życie w szarej strefie przysłużyło ci się przynajmniej finansowo — zauważył Îmwe; Baze nie potrafił stwierdzić czy bardziej żartobliwie czy z przekąsem.  
     — Zostałeś wróżbitą?  
     Chirrut brzmiał pogodnie:  
     — Moc nie udzieliła mi żadnego z wielkich talentów. Tak jest zapewne najlepiej. Talent rzadko kiedy służy dyscyplinie. Po prostu samo to miejsce... i estyma, jaką darzy cię barman, mówią wiele. Poza tym lata picia i palenia odbiły się na twoim głosie, bracie.  
     — Nie jestem już waszym bratem.  
     Îmwe, rzecz jasna, tylko się pogodnie uśmiechnął.  
     — Cóż, w takim razie Moc wybrała nam znakomite miejsce spotkania. Możemy od razu wypić bruderszaft.  
     Baze przewrócił oczyma. Przy okazji wsadził sójkę w bok gościowi po lewej. Ten natychmiast pojął, a obrzuciwszy wzrokiem jego uzbrojenie, doszedł do słusznego wniosku, że nie zamierza się z nią spierać. Zeskoczył z barowego stołka i pomógł się nań wspiąć Chirrutowi,  
     — To nie Moc mnie tutaj przywiodła — burknął Baze. — I to nie ona załatwiła ci krzesło.  
     — Nie, to twoje groźne spojrzenie i solidnie opancerzone łokcie. Jak powiedziałem, miło, że wróciłeś. Nie „miło, że Moc cię przywiodła”.  
     Malbus wiedział, że z punktu widzenia strażników Whillów to nie były stwierdzenia sprzeczne. Ale Chirrut powstrzymał się od przypomnienia mu tego z uprzejmości i za to Baze mógł być już szczerze wdzięczny.  
       
     +1.  
       
     Moc, przypadek, licho – nieważne. Baze doszedł do wniosku, że skoro już trafił na zagubionego strażnika, nadal uparcie nauczającego na ulicach i niespecjalnie zainteresowanego żadną formą samoorganizacji, to najwyraźniej znak, że powinien się nim zająć.  
     Nie, żeby miał jakąś konkretną wizję tej opieki. Chirrut mu tego bynajmniej nie ułatwiał – postanowił zostać na Jedhie, by nauczać na ulicach, i trzymał się tego jak coruscański bankier konta.  
     — Moglibyśmy polecieć wszędzie. Przynajmniej na kilka tygodni. Powiedzmy, że zrobiłbyś sobie urlop wypoczynkowy. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie ma żadnej planety, żadnego miejsca, które pragnąłbyś zwiedzić.  
     — Jest bardzo wiele takich miejsc. Ale na razie jestem potrzebny tutaj.  
     — Moglibyśmy polecieć do jednej z klinik na Kamino albo Corelli, przywrócić ci wzrok. Mam pieniądze. Tylko mi nie mów, że to Moc chce, żebyś nie widział.  
     — Moc nie po to dała ludziom rozum, aby z niego nie korzystali. Leczyć to wypełniać wolę Mocy. To bardzo hojna oferta, przyjacielu. Chętnie z niej skorzystam, kiedy tylko nad naszą galaktyką wstanie świt i rozproszy zalegający mrok. Ale przystosowanie do nowego zmysłu wymagałoby rehabilitacji, a na razie jestem potrzebny tutaj. Działający.  
     — Jest wiele światów, na których moglibyśmy działać swobodniej. Kontrola Imperium nad Jedhą się zacieśnia. Niedługo zabronią wam nauczać na ulicach, a nawet publicznie nosić jakiekolwiek oznaki kultu. Nie będziesz w stanie tutaj głosić. Możemy polecieć na któryś z neutralnych światów, stamtąd nadawać transmisje, głosić wolę Mocy, nauczać. Wielu strażników tak zrobiło.  
     — Wielu z nich się też stoczyło i leży po rynsztokach — nagła gorycz zabarwiła głos Chirruta, ale zaraz się poprawił. — Jesteśmy tylko żywymi stworzeniami, narażonymi na pokusy, lęki i wątpliwości. Ale jesteśmy też jedni z Mocą i Moc jest z nami. Prowadzi nas i rozprasza nasz strach. Moim braciom Moc podpowiedziała, że przydadzą się, walcząc na innych światach. Szlachetny wybór. Lecz jeśli wszyscy wyjedziemy, kto zostanie tutaj? Choćby po to, by zająć się tymi rynsztokami. Na razie...  
     — ...ta, wiem, wiem. Jesteś potrzebny tutaj. Daj mi znać, jak tylko coś się zmieni. Zabukuję nam pierwszy lot. Dokądkolwiek.  
       
     +2.  
       
     Siłą rzeczy Baze zadowalał się pilnowaniem, by Chirrut nie skończył w tym samym rynsztoku, co jego słabszej wiary lub mniejszych umiejętności bracia. Płacił za dach nad głową, jedzenie okazjonalne drinki w barze – wszyscy barmani Jedhy potrafili przyrządzić coś, co kompletnie poniewiera, a równocześnie pozostaje formalnie zgodne z regułą. Wspierał Chirruta w tych jego zwariowanych pomysłach na „bycie potrzebnym tutaj”. Rozdawał datki i jałmużnę. Bronił byłych mnichów, gdy wdawali się w bójki. Szukał im pracy, po starych znajomościach, i spłacał hazardowe czy narkotykowe długi.  
     Chirrut zbierał datki, nauczając. Jeśli leczył, to za darmo, jeśli sprzedawał rękodzieło, to na czyjąś rzecz. Strażnikom nie wolno było zarabiać.  
     Uczciwie trzeba przyznać, że Îmwe nigdy Baze’a o całe to zaangażowanie finansowe nie prosił. Jedynie dziękował i zapewniał, że nie trzeba, kiedy przychodziło. Malbus wykładał kredyty sam z siebie, w zasadzie zadowolony. Konkretne zadania odwracały uwagę od metafizycznych głupot i pozwalały mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie, po co właściwie wrócił na Jedhę. Wrócił, pomagał, działał. Nie ma czego analizować.  
     Chirrut, rzecz jasna, uważał inaczej, chociaż nigdy nie pytał o to wprost, zadowalając się tym „to miło, że wróciłeś”. Chirrut nawykł do medytacji, a ta najwyraźniej wywoływała w istotach chorobliwą skłonność do dzielenia każdego włosa na czworo. Dobrze, że Baze nigdy się do niej za bardzo nie przykładał, a nogi przez parapet nocną porą przełożył, nim dobiegł wieku, w którym chwilki metafizyczne zaczynały należeć do codziennych obowiązków nowicjuszy.  
     Chirrut może nie pytał wprost, ale tych jego aluzji, dociekania, co też Baze chciałby teraz robić, bo przecież nie musi siedzieć tutaj cały czas i odgrywać niańki Îmwego, on jest bardzo wdzięczny, ale wcześniej też sobie dawał radę, a nie chce się narzucać, więc, co Baze chciałby teraz zrobić na Jedhie, gdzie pójść, kim się zająć? – tego wszystkie wystarczyło, by Malbus jednak czasem, słuchając monotonnej modlitwy i nauczania swojego przyjaciela, się zastanawiał. Popadał w ten irytujący medytacyjny nastrój.  
     I tak oto któregoś wieczora, czyszcząc broń przy akompaniamencie nucącego mantry Chirruta, Baze zrozumiał, że wrócił na stypę: mieszkańców, strażników, służby świątynnej. Wrócił, jak się wraca, gdy umiera krewny. Dzielić ból. Z szacunku. Odbyć żałobę.  
     Uświadomił też sobie, że nawet nie spróbował zajrzeć do swoich genetycznych krewnych. Ba, nie spróbował nawet ustalić, czy ani gdzie żyją. Nie zrobił też tego w tamtą noc, gdy biegł, ile sił w nogach, na lądowisko.  
     Przez chwilę myślał, czy nie zapytać Chirruta – możliwe, że by wiedział, znał całkiem dobrze tutejszych ubogich, możliwe, że mógłby rozpytać – ale zaraz odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie był już pewien, czy dobrze pamięta ich imiona; trafił do Świątyni, nim potrafił czytać i pisać, musiałby je odtwarzać fonetycznie. Nie był już pewien, czy pamięta ich twarze, czy nie miesza ich z twarzami ciotek, wujków, rodzeństwa, sąsiadów, całej dzielnicy.  
     Był za to bardzo, bardzo pewien, że po tych wszystkich latach nie mieliby sobie nic do powiedzenia. I – że Chirrut nigdy by tego nie zrozumiał.  
       
     +3.  
       
     Kiedy na improwizowanym targu pojawiła się tamta dziewczyna, a Chirrut jął nalegać, że „jest ważna, to ten moment, linie się przecinają, właśnie na nią tutaj czekaliśmy” – czyli koniec, rzucamy wszystko, żegnaj się z zaprzyjaźnionymi barmanami, stary! – w pierwszej chwili Baze miał ochotę wszystko zwalić na ten kawałek kryształu Kyber, który miała przy sobie.  
     W zasadzie, w pierwszej chwili zwalił to wszystko na ten kawałek kryształu.  
     — Lata w Świątyni sprawiły, że wyczuwasz Kyber lepiej niż imperialny detektor. Kyber wypacza pole elektromagnetyczne. Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa działa inaczej w pobliżu kryształu, dlatego się mówi, że przynoszą szczęście. Myślę, że wypaczają ci też twoje... przeczucia.  
     — Nie jestem wróżbitą, Baze, i świetnie o tym wiesz. Aż tak nie przysypiałeś na naszych lekcjach. Przeczucia strażników Whillów płyną z historii, z zapisów dotyczących doświadczeń wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek żyli w galaktyce. Wiem, że ta para jest ważna, bo tak mówi mi Moc, ale Moc nie mówi do mnie przez wizje czy inne nadnaturalne cuda. Zostawiam to Jedi, Sithom i całej reszcie — prychnął. — Moc mówi do mnie przez rozum i wiarę. Wiem, że oni są ważni – tym samym sposobem, dzięki któremu „Pod Czarnym Słońcem” wiedziałem, że spędziłeś ostatnie lata w półświatku. Ale o tym też wiesz. — Chirrut westchnął. — Po prostu zamykasz oczy, zatykasz uszy na to, co ci nie odpowiada.  
     Malbus miał już na końcu języka bardzo celną ripostę. Naprawdę. Ale akurat w tej chwil Imperialni zainteresowali się tamtą dziewczyną oraz jej towarzyszami. Chirrut zaczął się zbierać, mamrocząc „no właśnie”. Baze zaczął z kolei szykować broń. Przecież nie był ostatnią swołoczą, żeby puścić ślepca, choćby i po przeszkoleniu bojowym, w sam środek ulicznej walki.  
     Poza tym stęsknił się już trochę za porządną akcją. Jak to mówią, bez bitki ani stypy, ani wesela. Jeśli to miała być ta cała zmiana, to dziewczyna z kryształem zaczynała się mu nawet podobać.


End file.
